Stay by LorMes or LAM
by LorMes or LAM
Summary: Bobby has been considering asking Alex to move in with him...on a permanent basis. Will she go for it ? BA Please read and review. NO FLAMERS Please !


Stay

by

LorMes or LAM

written on Sunday

October 1st, 2006

2:24 am

Okay, The usual disclaimer Law and Order CI and all of its characters are not mine. They are the sole property of Dick Wolf. I am doing this for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.

Authors notes.

Okay, I know that this episode is going to be written to death, but right now it is the only episode from season six that we authors have to work with. I am a B/A shipper so if you are not into that, then I suggest you do not read.There are no extreme sexual situations in this, just the inclination of. So read and enjoy, then review of course. Please be constructive, I am an extremely sensitive soul. And since I am relatively new to FFNet, I am yet learning. If you wish to send me a private e-mail you can do so at On with the story.

Stay

Well, in light of everything thats happened, I should be relieved. I mean, Alex is okay...well, at least thats what she keeps telling me. Part of me doesnt believe her. No-one saw her face in the hospital room that night except me. I know she kept it together for every one else that came to visit her, but when it was just us, it was like she became transparent. Displaying all of her emotions. From the inside out. She looked scared and vulnerable. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms right there and make things all better for her.

To find out that Declyans daughter Jo was responsible for all of this...and for none-other than some dumbass selfish reason, was almost too much for me to bear. Afterall, everything I learned about being a profiler, I learned from him. He was my mentor, teacher. I even _accused_ him of doing this. For the first time since Nicole Wallace, I became rattled. Im usually better than that. But then again, Alex was never threatened before. At least not as severely as this. I could have lost her for good. I think thats the core issue here. And not for nothing, I dont think I wouldve survived losing her.

After arresting Jo and having to face Declyan with that truth,which, by the way wasnt easy, I went right back over to the hospital to be at Alexs side. I stayed with her all night. I didnt talk much, Just sat next to her bedside holding her hand and comforting her. Every once and a while, I would feel her thumb rub over my hand. She was telling me that she knew I was there. I fell asleep that night with my head resting on my arms which were crossed on the edge of her bed clutching her hand.

It was draining in that place. I wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. Her doctors told me they wanted to keep her for a few days so they could monitor her progress. Time couldnt have moved any slower. For the next two days, in order to keep myself busy, I went over to her place and gathered up a few things to take back over to my place. I know, pretty presumptuous of me right ? I couldnt help it, I just had a feeling that she wouldnt want to stay there right after coming out of the hospital.

So now here we are three days later. Finally.After waiting all day around six pm the doctors had signed the release papers and she was all set to go. I waited patiently in her room and watched as she gathered up her things. I had brought a small duffle bag with me so she could pack. The nurse arrived at her room with a wheelchair, and as she got into it, I picked up the duffle bag and followed them out to the lobby. The ride down in the elevator was quiet. As the elevator stopped , the doors opened and we made our way out. I had parked the SUV right out front so that we could get going quickly. I put the bag in the back and watched as the nurse came round and helped her out of the cumbersome chair. I went around and opened the door for her. She smiled softly to me. I helped her get in and then I shut the door. As I got into the SUV, she smiled once again and politely told me that this was going to be my first and last time driving. I smiled back at her. Alex was coming back. Soon after we were on our way, she quickly told me that she didnt want to go back to her place. I already suspected that she wouldnt. She couldnt. Jo killed her beloved Paulie. So I invited her back over to my place. Not like we hadnt been there before. She was well aquainted with all of the nuiances of my place. When I asked her if she wanted to come back with me, she smiled and took my hand. That was all the answer I needed.

So, now, here I was, parking in the garage under the building. I jumped out of the SUV , ran around to her side of the car and opened the door.

I know Alex is quite the independent person, but I could clearly see that, at that moment, _she_ needed to be taken care of . I was more than willing to comply.

We walked hand in hand up to my place. Our fingers entwined, gently of course, I didnt want to hurt her bruised but healing wrists. I had my keys out and opened up the door to my place. I escorted her in and shut the door. I told her to sit down and relax in the living room. I asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She said no. I didnt expect that she would. She found my sofa and collapsed. She looked vulnerable and scared...Like all of a sudden, everything was catching up to her. So I placed the bag down on the floor, took off my coat and joined her. As soon as I got comfortable on the sofa, I made a motion for her to come next to me. She slid over and stretched her body out to a laying down position placing her head directly in my lap. I took my hand and gently rubbed her head. Moving back the hair from her face. She turned and looked up at me. I could see the slight glistening of tears. I moved my hand and with my thumb, I gently erased the soft flow of water that was starting to come down her cheek.

I felt her hand come up and touch mine. I intertwined my fingers with hers and looked right down into her deep brown eyes. At that moment, the vulnerability and fear that seemed to be with her just a few minutes earlier seemed to float away. Now, the peace I saw there was totally and completely readable. It was like she exhaled all of the tension from the past four days and inhaled what she was missing.

It was getting late. She had fallen asleep right there with me. Truth be told,

There was a special kind of peace that enveloped me too. This felt right. Us. Being together. Ever since the kidnapping four days ago, I was considering asking her to stay here with me. Now , it wasnt merely a consideration, It was an irreversible decision. I would ask her first thing in the morning. For now, Well, I moved a bit so I could get up. I stretched long and hard. My arms had begun to fall asleep. I turned back around and looked at her sleeping form. I couldnt let her sleep there on my sofa. So I reached under her and lifted her up. I took her into my bedroom and placed her in my bed. I covered her lightly and kissed the top of her head.

As I was leaving, I had just turned the light out and I heard her call out to me.

" Bobby ? "

Without turning the light on, I went right over to the side of the bed.

" Huh ? " I said back to her.

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight that was shining into the room. She glanced up at me and asked quietly " Stay ? "

I hesitated for just a moment.

Then I ran my fingers along the lines of her face.

" Sure. " I answered back.

I laid in my bed next to her that night feeling larger than life. Her protector. The powers that be were already at work paving the way for us.

We fell asleep in each others arms that night. It was perfect.

The next morning I woke up before her. I slipped out of the bed without waking her then drew the covers back up over her. She stirred a bit, but didnt wake. In the kitchen, I found myself making the mornings fresh pot of coffee. Within ten minutes, I heard a noise from the bedroom. Nothing traumatic, Just a small awakening groan. Then a few minutes later as I turned around, I saw her standing there in the archway to my kitchen.

I went up to her and hugged her gently. She hugged back.

" You okay ? " I asked " Sleep Okay ? "

She answered yes to both of my questions.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I thought to myself for a moment,

Soon enough, what she had just gone through would be only a memory.

The arms that interlocked around each other were the ties that bound us together.

I found that I didnt want to let her go. I dont think she wanted to let me go either.

Suddenly , I remembered something very important. I withdrew my arms from around her waist.

I placed my hands on each of her shoulders and turned her so that we were facing each other.

" Alex ? " I asked her.

" Hmmm ? " she said back .

" I need you to sit down for a moment. Theres something I need to say to you."

" Okay. " she said.

So with that we found our way back into the kitchen. I poured her a cup of coffee and we sat right next to each other.

She took a sip of her coffee and looked right back at me.

" Alex..." I said " Ever since...you know...I...Well, Ive been thinking..."

She cut me off. " Bobby, Its okay...Just say what you gotta say. "

" Okay, Well, Its just that, I thought about what happened. Do you know, If something had happened to you, you realize that my last words to you would have been, Dont worry, Ive got a second wind ? "

She looked at me and pondered that statement.

I got up from my chair and started to pace. I looked over at her and found that my right hand had come up to the back of my neck. I rubbed the back of my neck and continued " Aww Alex...Its just that...well, The more I thought about it,the more I realized that I didnt want to be separated from you. You are everything to me. "

She put her coffee down and motioned for me to come and sit again.

So I did.

" I guess what Im trying to say is I dont think you should go back to your apartment. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I want to be able to watch over you. Protect you. I think that if I learned anything from this, it was how much I need you in my life. I dont want my last words to you to be , Dont worry I ve got a second wind. I want...Well, I want you to...stay. Stay here with me. Forever. "

She looked up at me. I had been misting a bit. She placed her hands on my face. Her thumbs running from my eyes to my cheeks washing the misting water from my face.

She was inches from my face. A soft breeze ran right between us sending chills down my spine.

Our breath mixed together without our lips touching. Like the steam from two cups of coffee. The intensity and depth of feeling in this moment was almost too good to be true. She placed her finger over my lips

" Shh..." she said.

I had my eyes closed and I heard her ask me to open them. I did so almost immediately.

As I did, I could see deep into her cocoa pools. It was pure liquid desire. And I was drowning in it.

She smiled at me. And then our foreheads touched. We must have sat like that for a few minutes. Soaking in each others love. Then in an instant, I took her face in my hands and moved my lips to hers. Her lips are feather light, A perfect match to mine. I gave her a light kiss. Then moved back away.

" Why did you stop Bobby ? " she asked.

" Well, you didnt quite answer my question. " I said.

She looked at me and squinted her eyes..." Do you really need me to answer it for you ? "

She continued " Besides, I never really heard you ask me..."

" Okay then, Will you stay here with me ? Live with me ? " I asked her.

Her answer to me was in the form of a kiss.

Then it was her turn to back away.

" Okay Alex, My turn...Why did you stop ? " I asked her.

She looked at me again and for a brief moment I saw the fear return to her eyes. " You know ? " she said as she started to choke up. " While I was gone, hanging in that God-forsaken cellar,I thought sure I wasnt going to make it. Especially when I heard the scissors and felt them run along my face. Do you know what my first thought was ? "

I looked over to her and waited quietly.

" It was of you. Sitting at the computer. Looking at me telling me that it was alright for me to go home. That was all I saw Bobby. Your eyes, your nose, your smile. You. And I didnt like the idea that I might not ever see you again. I couldnt live with that. Thats when I decided to go for it. And Im here now. I made it. And to give you an answer to your question...Yes I will. Ill stay with you...Just like you said before, If I learned anything from this, it was that I needed you in my life. "

The fear had gone and was quickly being replaced with trust. She had always trusted me , but this incident had drawn us even closer together.

So we sat there, in my kitchen, eating side by side. Something that would very quickly become a routine part of our daily lives.

_Stay ?_ he thought to himself.

_Stay ?_ she thought to herself.

At the same time their thoughts answered _" absolutely "_

_FInished_


End file.
